


Vore with Viserion

by EroticFantasies



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones spoilers, Other, Silly, Vore, Vore fetish, WTF, erotica parody, erotica satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticFantasies/pseuds/EroticFantasies
Summary: A satire plot bunny about Viserion eating Danny after some rage about how he intentionally died to get away from her, only to be resurrected and returned to her. It's really stupid, but I just found it sitting on my computer, so, enjoy.





	Vore with Viserion

Daenerys straightened her back and flipped her long, silver hair as she stepped off of Drogon's back and onto the burnt ash field. Across from her, Viserion landed, his glowing blue eyes piercing like daggers. Drogon roared and flapped his wings at his resurrected brother, and the stoic rider who mounted him. If either of them made the wrong move, Drogon would roast them in an instant.

"Viserion," Daenerys muttered. Her eyebrows kissed for only a moment as her steel, conqueror's heart melted. Her baby boy, somehow, was now in the hands of the enemy. She stared longingly into his horrific, beautiful blue eyes and saw the tormented soul that stared back. He wanted to fight the Night King's hold on him, but he couldn't. Viserion roared, blowing her silver hair out behind her, but all Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons could hear was the strangled cries of her lost child.

She dared walk towards him, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Viserion rose, his great neck craning to intimidate.  _ He's not my child anymore, _ she realized, and a faint smile crossed her lips.  _ He's fully grown, an adult. And what a beautiful specimen he has become. _ She was close enough now that she could nearly touch him, and she felt that he was radiating frost from this beautiful scales.

_ Gods damn it, mom. _ Viserion's tiny conscious thought.  _ I've already died. What more do I have to do to get away from your controlling, psycho ass? _ And in that moment of reptilian rage, Viserion's head descended upon Daenerys and his jaws closed around her.

Daenerys didn't scream. The air that had welled up in her belly contracted in the cold and came out in a horrified shudder, muffled by her son's cold, wet tongue. The cuff of her pants was snagged on one of his fangs, and as she slid across the surface of his tongue, they ripped off.  _ Oh, no! _ She moved as much as she could against the soft membranes surrounding her until she got a grip to hold herself steady.  _ I will not die. _ She thought resolutely. Saliva rolled between her thighs, making a shiver run up her spine as she remembered, of all things to be thinking of in this moment, she hadn't worn her undergarments. Her and that Jon Snow had made a deal to sneak away as often as possible for quickies and the less clothes they both had to remove meant he would spend more time bending the knee for her first.

A pool of saliva touched her nether lips and she grimmaced with disgust.  _ I just need to deal with this right now, it's a priority. _ She adjusted herself, bracing her legs and shoulders against Viserion's stretching esophagus so she could remove the offending glob of spit from between her legs. As she touched it, she realized it wasn't saliva. Her clit was swollen, engorged, even, gushing impossible amounts of grool down between her asscheeks.

_ What is happening? He's... he's my SON! This is wrong! _ The coldness from around her had slowly crept in, making her skin erupt in gooseflesh as her fingers flicked over her clit, almost absentmindedly.

He is not. Her inner goddess declared. He is a dragon. You are a human. There is absolutely no biological way he is your actual son. This is totally and completely legal. Danny's weakened, conscious self answered in response:  _ But what about bestiality? Isn't that illegal, or at least frowned upon in Westeros? _ and her Inner Goddess responded: Dragons aren't re-

A powerful shudder of pleasure made her leg shake, and she lost her balance, sliding further down Viserion's throat, making her body fold even tighter together. Daenerys knew if she flattened out she'd be a lot more comfortable, but she'd also go sliding right on down his throat and into his belly. She wondered if there would be any warmth there. The position she found herself in was much more difficult to move in, but that seemed insignificant to the fire burning in her belly and the ache of her womanhood.

Hope faded. She realized she was too far down Viserion's throat to be coughed up, or to climb out. The top half of her armor was sliding up over her neck and soon would slip off. She was relieved though, it was hurting her breasts, which somehow were now much larger and more sensitive. The armor gave out, falling down into the darkness of Viserion's throat and freeing her of the last bit of her inhibitions. She was completely exposed now, and her muscles were weakened from holding on for so long. She slipped down further, and allowed herself to unfold, so the thin, contracting membranes hugged her tightly and began her slow descent.

There was no time to think about how wrong it was, or anything, the sensations were so powerful as orgasm after orgasm rippled through her. Her body shook, but the more it moved, the faster she slid on down. She could only gasp for decreasing amounts of air, which made the orgasms more powerful, and just as she thought she must be nearing the stomach now, to become nothing with the stomach acids, to finally be at rest, to surrender her birth right and everything that she cared about, the tightening pressure relaxed.

Viserion's strangled cries were cut off, and Daenerys ejected from the tube of his throat. He was falling. She was falling. Piercing brightness surrounded her as she slipped over the grass, her silver hair clinging to her reddened skin. She gasped for air and wiped the saliva from her face. When she looked up, a man with a flaming sword stared down at her with gorgeous, deep brown eyes. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" Jon Snow asked. Behind Daenerys, Jorah the Explorer peeked inside Viserion's throat, hoping to find her armor so he could cover her. Maybe if he preserved her modesty, she'd finally let him tap that.

Instead, Daenerys gave three more deep, chest-heaving sighs, her breasts now back to their familiar shape and size, and she rose to her feet, staring out across the field of remaining Westerosi, Unsullied and Dothraki troops who had come to save her.

Jorah approached her with the sopping wet garments, and she ignored him, walking past even Jon Snow towards Drogon. She climbed on his back, and flew off into the sunset.


End file.
